The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A contacts database can store digital objects for each person who may be able to help in achieving a goal. Each object usually consists of a few standard fields, such as first name, last name, company name, job title, address, telephone number, e-mail address, fax number, and mobile phone number. Contacts database users may create custom objects to store non-standard information. There is significant value in enriching a contacts database with information identifying the job responsibilities of a contact. This information may enable sales and marketing users to prospect and build lists by job responsibilities, in addition to other criteria.